


Wedding Dress

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Kudos: 3





	Wedding Dress

乱菊从现世带回的一条裙子引燃了女协七月的大事件。

“松本小姐，这是什么？”雏森好奇地望着乱菊手里抱着的一条白色长裙。

“哦，这个在现世叫作婚纱！”乱菊兴冲冲地说，“是只有婚礼的时候才能穿的礼服！是不是很漂亮？”她高高抖开怀里的婚纱，骄傲地向一众副队长们展示。

“真的呢……松本小姐穿上的话，一定非常好看。”雏森惊叹道。

“可是，干嘛要买这种东西？”七绪抱着胳膊，有些不解地问。

“啊啦，因为很漂亮啊！”乱菊俏皮地眨了一下眼睛，“我还从来没有试过这种裙子呢。”

“不是说只有婚礼才……”七绪的话还没说完，乱菊就推着雏森往里跑去：“来嘛来嘛，帮我穿一下！”

“真是的，松本你……”你的工作还没做啊……七绪无奈地推了一下眼镜，还是等她玩够了再转达志波队长的控诉吧。

不料等乱菊真的出现在她面前时，所有准备好的话都突然从伊势七绪的脑子里轰地飞走了。

乱菊穿着雪白的抹胸长裙，剪裁贴身的绸缎勾勒出她性感迷人的曲线，层层叠叠的荷叶裙摆在膝下如重瓣菊绽放，更显得她的双腿如此修长美丽。她踩着雪白的高跟鞋，婀娜地向他们走来，所有人的目光里都写满了无法掩饰的惊艳。

“天啊……”虎彻勇音忍不住喃喃道，“松本小姐……真是太美了！”

“还真是从没见过她这个样子啊！”恋次感叹道，“是吧，桧佐木？”

然而他旁边的青年还呆呆地望着身披婚纱的乱菊，无法听进他的话。

“呐，好看吗？”乱菊轻盈地转了个圈，笑盈盈地问。

不需要言语，所有人的表情都给出了肯定的答案。

“很适合松本小姐啊。”雏森从她身后走出，满是艳羡地说。

“要不要也试试看？”不料乱菊突然凑过来问。

“诶？我吗？”她吓了一跳，“不不……”

“为什么不？雏森穿上婚纱一定也很美哦！”乱菊一把搂住她的肩膀，“反正女协今年还没搞什么活动，不如我们一起去现世买婚纱，大家来一场婚纱派对？”

“钱可不是这么……”七绪皱了皱眉头，但话还没说完，乱菊就笑嘻嘻地打断她道：“别那么严肃嘛小七绪，你难道不想试试吗？”

“我……”七绪微微红了脸，却说不出一个不字。

“这也不失为一个不错的想法啊。”吉良在旁边说。

“哦，我支持！”射场附和道。

“那就这么定了！”乱菊欢快地说。

“要去现世挑选婚纱？”

温暖的烛光里，蓝染转过头对有些局促地端坐在后面的少女露出一个温柔的微笑：“当然可以了。”

“真的吗！”

“没问题的。最近工作很辛苦，雏森君也应该去放松一下了。”他微微一笑，“何况，我也很期待，雏森君穿上婚纱的样子。”

她的脸不争气地烧了起来，她想在这幽暗的光影里应该不会被他发现。

而另一边，八番队的队舍里，京乐春水正懒洋洋地靠在窗边，看着七绪在灯下奋笔疾书。

“我说，小七绪呐，今天工作好像格外拼命啊？”

少女手中的笔微微顿了一下，随即神色如常地答道：“我每天工作都很认真。倒是你，不会想把这一堆都拖到明天吧？”

“啊……那个啊，我会做的。”嘴上这么说着，男人却并没有要起来工作的意思，“夏天最好的时候就是微风的晚上了，让我再享受一会吧。”

七绪撇撇嘴，显然并不是很相信。

“你明天有事？”男人的声音悠悠传来，没什么疑问的意思。

“没什么。”她干脆地说。

“啊呀，小七绪有自己的心事了吗？”他低低地笑起来，收到七绪狠狠一记眼刀，“不过，想做什么就去做吧，我呢，是不会阻拦你的。”

她好像想说什么，但最终只是抿了抿嘴，没有说话，甚至没有再看他一眼。于是安静的和室里，又只剩下了少女手中的毛笔在纸面游走的沙沙声。

比起八番队的安宁景象，十二番队里现在却是一片鸡飞狗跳——

“白痴！这可是我好不容易找来的实验材料！”暴跳如雷的技术开发局局长正对着一团烧得面目全非的仪器和两个快要哭出来的队员大发雷霆，“三个月不许进实验室！滚！滚出去！”

两个人如得大赦般地跑了出去，音梦一言不发地走上来，着手收拾残局。

“啊，真想把他们解剖了。”涅茧利显然余怒未平，在实验室里烦躁地踱来踱去。

音梦对此习以为常，她很快地收拾干净了惨不忍睹的现场，然后给他倒了一杯巧克力牛奶——除了她可能没有人会知道涅队长有这种与外表全然不符的嗜好。

“哼，你怎么这么安静，音梦？”喝下半杯之后他似乎平静了下来，于是偌大的实验室就显得过于寂静了。

“非常抱歉。”她说。

“你好像有什么话想对我说？”他瞥了一眼安静地侍立身侧的少女，说。

她沉默了很久，沉默到那安静令他感到有些烦躁，她说：“松本副队长说要去现世挑选婚纱。”

“所以？”

“女协决定以此作为夏季活动。”音梦平静地继续说道，“但我不确定我是不是能……”

她没有再说下去，涅茧利皱了皱眉头，把杯子里的牛奶一饮而尽：“你想说什么？你觉得我不让你去吗？”

“不……我不知道我是不是有这个资格……”她感到有些困惑，她总觉得自己仿佛并不拥有对自己的全部权利，但她并不感到困扰。

“当然，你当然有。”他拔高了一点音量，“你以为你是谁，音梦？你是我的创造，你是我的女儿，你是十二番队的副队长，如果你想去，就堂堂正正地去吧！不要摆出这副模样！”

“非常抱歉，我知道了。”

七月的阳光毫不留情地炙烤着瀞灵廷，而四番队的庭院里，一片草木葱茏，触目平添清凉。为了方便病人休养，四番队的庭院很大，景致优美，一向是女协举办各种活动的青睐之处。

“连蓝染队长也来看么？还真是让人意外啊。”市丸银充满辨识度的嗓音在背后响起，蓝染惣右介轻轻地笑了一下说：“如果我不来的话，那孩子会失望的。”

“啊呀，真是个称职的好队长呢。”

“你又是为谁而来呢？”忽略对方话音里的戏谑，蓝染反问道。

“我吗？”市丸笑起来，“我只是来凑个热闹罢了。”

“哎呀，真是期待看到我家小七绪呢。”京乐春水踱着懒散的步子走过来，“偶尔有点这样的活动不是也很好嘛。”

“可惜勇音怎么都不好意思呢。”卯之花微笑道。

“哦，还没开始吗！”豪爽的笑音，正是来自匆匆赶来的志波一心，“还真是热闹啊！”他环顾了一圈：“东仙没来就算了，朽木和狛村也不来吗？”

“我们队长是不会来这种活动的。”射场耸耸肩。

“哈哈哈，朽木队长可不会来。”京乐笑道，“他嘛，顽固得很。”

“浮竹倒是挺有兴趣，可惜最近身体不太好。”他补充道。

“什么风把你也给吹来了？”志波一心转头看到涅茧利竟然也出现了，着实吃了一惊。

“哼，我只是刚好比较闲。”涅茧利哼了一声，没什么继续攀谈的意思。

“好像要开始了。”卯之花温柔的声音提醒道。

众人一起看向临时搭建的舞台，八千流抱着一只大篮子坐在房顶上往下撒起了花瓣，好像玩得很开心。被乱菊死缠烂打征召来配乐的弓亲颇为无奈地在台边奏起了三味线，虽然氛围有点奇怪，但很快所有人的目光都被拉开大幕的金发美人牢牢吸住了——

松本乱菊踏着乐声走上舞台，手捧一束玫瑰，精心打理的金发伴着华丽的头纱在微风中轻轻飞扬，她从容地走到舞台边缘，向台下绽开一个妩媚的微笑，却在目光与人群中那人仿佛从未认真睁开的眼相对的一瞬，再也不敢停留。

“松本副队长，的确是非常美丽呢。”蓝染的声音不高，却足以让身边的人听清。

市丸银微微牵了牵嘴角，又仿佛觉得无论如何都没法笑得毫无破绽，微不可察地摇了摇头。

“听雏森说，这种礼服叫作婚纱，在现世，女性只会在婚礼上穿着。”身边的男人继续说。

“哈，是吗……在尸魂界倒是无所谓吧？”市丸银说，“所谓意义，也无非是人们自作主张加上的想象。”

“我们乱菊好看吧？好看吧！”那边志波一心激动万分地抓着旁边的京乐絮絮叨叨，涅瞥了他一眼，露出仿佛看白痴一般的表情。

但下一位出场的时候，两个人的角色就仿佛突然调换了——

伊势七绪有些不自然地牵着裙摆走上舞台，脸上带着微微的红，几乎不敢抬头看底下的人。

“哦我们小七绪真是可爱啊！”京乐目不转睛地说，“没想到她比较喜欢这种款式的呢，果然还是个小孩子吧……但还是好可爱啊！”

涅觉得这两个人脑子大概都坏掉了。

“我还从没有见过七绪这样的模样呢。”卯之花微笑道。

“是吧，女孩子打扮起来都是天使啊。”京乐由衷地说，“何况是穿着婚纱呢……”

那一刻卯之花觉得他似乎透过眼前少女的倩影在望着什么褪色已久却依旧鲜活的往事，她没有说话。

“那……那是雏森吗？”吉良望着台上走出的少女，忍不住低低地惊叹道。

“雏森她……”恋次也不由得望直了眼睛，“今天还真是……大不一样啊……”

蓝染微微抬起眼，只见台上的少女穿着宛如桃瓣颜色的淡粉婚纱，层层叠叠的荷叶边衬得她格外纤细婀娜，米白的玫瑰从腰间一直盛开到裙角，她的面容也像初开的玫瑰一样娇艳可爱。

她微微提起裙摆，好像有一点害羞似的走得很快，但在看到他的时候，眼睛里一下就充满了光，那是充满期待和快乐的光芒，让她像是要给自己鼓起勇气一般抬起头来，向台下挥起捧花，轻盈地转了一圈，华丽的裙摆在台上绽开一朵骄傲的玫瑰。

他最喜欢这个孩子的就是这一点，一旦心里有了想要为之努力的目标，她就会像一朵花，一团火一样，迸发出不可思议的勇气和光彩。他会让她为自己而绽放的，这正是他所需要的，最理想的部下。

“还有人吗？”志波一心小声问。

“好像有……”京乐想了想，“昨天小七绪跟我说什么来着……啊，对了！还有涅副队长。”

“哦，她也来了吗？”志波一心感到一点惊奇，瞥了涅茧利一眼，可惜一如既往戴着古怪面具的他的脸上，完全看不出一点表情。

“呐，快看。”京乐的声音拉回他的目光，最后一个走出的少女，轻轻提着前短后长的裙摆，露出雪白修长的双腿，往常一丝不苟地编着的辫子上，装饰着大朵的玫瑰与珍珠，在众人的目光下她微微低下头，透明的轻纱在风中扬起，仿佛要藏起她的美丽，又舍不得似的飘开。

“没想到涅副队长也有这么可爱的一面啊……”志波一心喃喃道。

“怎么，你对我的女儿有所不满吗？”涅令人背后发毛的嗓音突然响起。

“哇！你的耳朵好得有点过分吧！”被吓了一跳的志波一心嚷道。

“你的舌头好像也闲得过分。”

“我只是想说，”志波一心哈哈大笑，对他的嘲讽不以为意，“涅副队长明明那么可爱，为什么总要她表现得那么严肃嘛！”

“哼，用不着你管。”

“你说，松本小姐为什么会突然想买婚纱呢？”

活动结束后，雏森主动留下来帮勇音收拾场地，完工时已是黄昏，勇音便请她一起去吃点东西。

“这个嘛……”雏森的脸上露出温柔的笑意，“我想，穿上这样美丽而有意义的礼服，一定是，想要给某个人看到吧……”

想要给他看到，自己最美丽的样子，连同那些从未说出口的话，和不能被知晓的心事。

她们每一个人，都是如此。


End file.
